Order of Knights
by Elessar King
Summary: AU cross-over fic. The knights are still knights...but of a different kind. And Arthur must decide between his duty and his heart. Non-slash.
1. A Recent Scar

While having a movie marathon two weeks ago, of a certain series which you will be quick to figure out haha, this bunny bit me. I tried to keep to the KA movie plot as much as possible, but some things had to be changed because of the AU environment…and just for the sake of fun. I hope you like it, now that school is out I do have some stories that I'll be able to post more. And get back to working on King. Enjoy.

Order of Knights

Chapter 1 – A Recent Scar

The door slid open and there was no sound as the man walked to the center of the round room, surrounded by chairs which were occupied by various beings, wearing the same type of clothing as the man. The only difference was the slightly reddish brown hue of his cloak. He took down his hood, revealing his dark hair and calm grey eyes. A recent scar trailed down from the bridge of his nose diagonal across his cheek. The man bowed, "Masters."

Jedi Master Mace Windu leaned forward slightly in his Council chair, folding his hands with his elbows set on his knees, "The senate has asked us to look into the violence erupting in the Arkanis sector. The Republic has a few outposts on various planets in this sector, they're being attacked regularly. Any attempt to reason with or stop the resistance has failed. The Council has determined that you, Master Castus, are to see to the defense of the outposts and halt to hostilities there"

"Take the others, you are. Worked with them before, you have. More than one is required, this situation to handle," the diminutive Master Yoda explained further.

Arthur Castus knew of whom the old Master spoke. They were his friends; since they were all Padawans and even young initiates. And they had worked before. Now they were all knights – or rather, most of them were. Some things had changed since then. Arthur bowed his head slightly, "I understand, Master."

"Danger we sense in this. That is why you it is we send," Yoda continued.

"Keep in contact with the Council, especially as new light is shed on the situation. All of you will leave tomorrow," Mace added. Arthur nodded wordlessly. The Master smiled, "May the Force be with all of you."

"May the Force be with you as well," Arthur said softly and bowed again before leaving, his reddish brown cloak sweeping around his feet.

Ki-Adi-Mundi, one of the few Jedi Knights on the Council, sighed as the doors slid shut. "Is it really wise to send him on a mission now? Especially with Lancelot Duluk," questioned another of the Masters, Adi Gallia.

Yoda looked over to her with his large green eyes, "Ready now, he is. Recovered from his battle."

Adi shook her head, "What of his mental recovery, have the Soul Healers-…"

"The best way for Artorius to heal is to go back on a mission, and be the knight he has become," Ki-Adi-Mundi said diplomatically. "And Lancelot was accepted into this Order again by this Council, he will prove himself."

* * *

Arthur sighed as he entered his small apartment in the living quarters of the Jedi Temple. It was smaller than most living spaces in the galaxy, but suited his purposes. In fact, it was actually larger than he needed now. For a few moments, Arthur stood in the main room, looking into the doorway of the dark room to the left. He couldn't see inside, but he knew by heart the holopics on the wall of his old Master's room. Seven months ago he would have expected Peris Brond to come out and greet him. _Not anymore_.

As he entered into his own sleeping quarters on the right, he reached up to run a hand through his hair. It was longer now, not in the short crop that Padawans had. And his braid was gone, that was perhaps the most significant change. Arthur looked up on the wall above his sleepcouch. Only two holopics remained; one of him and his friends and the other of him and Lancelot, when they were Padawans, nearly two years ago. He realized he hadn't seen any of them in eight months, not since before everything changed.

It was right to say that everything changed too, since most people would look at it as a loss and simply say that it was in his mind, and he had to move on. But that wasn't it, the changes were physical as well. The absence of his Padawan braid without ever facing the trials. No, Arthur Castus had faced his own trial, and passed it only by living.

He sat on the sleepcouch for a moment next to the box there and took off his boots, still looking up at the wall where the rest of his holopics had been that were now in the box. Hesitating a moment, Arthur looked down at his feet for the first time since everything had happened. He pulled up the left leg of his pants a little ways, exposing more of the artificial robotic limb that took place of what had been there. Pain welled up again inside and betrayal…anger. Arthur shook his head, no he couldn't take this path, he wouldn't do this. Calm, peace. Closing his eyes, he sat in silence for a few moments before getting up to call the others on the comlink.

* * *

Lancelot Duluk waited on the docking platform where the two ships they would take were waiting. Eight of them would leave for the Arkanis system, specifically the planet Centaris. But it wasn't the mission that had Lance a little on edge. It was seeing his best friend after more than half a year. No one could have gone through what happened to him and come out of it the same. Lance was already aware of the physical damage, but no one had seen it emotionally.

So he waited for them quietly, watching with his dark brown eyes. He could sense when Arthur was coming; it was something Lance had always been very attuned to since they were initiates together. In fact, they had known each other the entire time they had been at the Temple…except when Lance had been gone. It seemed very strange that both of them had had things out of their own control nearly keep them from continuing in the Jedi Order and become knighted.

Ten years ago, the curly haired knight had been captured and sold into the spice mines on Berea as a slave. A Force collar could provide a lot of restraint to a Jedi, especially one still in training. It took six years before he was found and rescued. The Council was reluctant to let him continue as a Padawan leaner because of the increased risk of temptation of the Dark side, but since it was not of his own making, they consented and only this year, like Arthur, he was knighted.

Lance was interrupted from his thoughts when a familiar presence entered his mind. He smiled, seeing the cloaked figure of his friend walking towards him. "Arthur," Lance said, reaching a hand out to the other man who took it.

"Lance, it has been too long, I apologize," Arthur said humbly. The light that had always been in his grey eyes had faded some, but it was still there.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand you know. Mostly anyway," the other smiled and paused for a moment before pulling his friend into a hug.

Arthur laughed, it had been the first time for a long time that he had. Leave it to Lance to start bringing him back to his old self. If he could have, he would have seen his friend sooner, but at the time, he needed to be able to handle it himself. He wanted to protect the man he had always viewed as a younger brother from what had happened to him. In many ways, especially for a Jedi, being a slave was not worse than what had happened seven months ago. And for a few moments, Arthur was able to put it behind him.

All of the others knew what had happened too – likely by now the entire Temple did, it didn't happen often, but when it did everyone knew. But despite that, they all looked to Artorius Castus for leadership as they had in the past. Jedi normally didn't work in teams, except Master and Padawan, but these men did. They were grown up now, Dag and Gawain even had Padawans of their own; Lucan and Galahad respectively. Eight of them left for the Arkanis system that morning.


	2. Centaris

I'll probably get the next chapter done so I can post it tomorrow. In the meantime, there's this one. Thank you for your kind reviews, they really do help when writing. I hope you like this chapter :D

Chapter 2 – Centaris

Dag smiled slightly coming up behind Arthur who was crouched over a star map near the flight controls of the small Republic transport. The blue light created an odd glow on his face. "Are you sure you want that one to fly?" the tall knight asked in a light tone, glancing at Lance who sat at the controls.

The curly haired man rolled his eyes and Arthur smiled a little. "Better him than me, right?" he quipped, looking up at Dag for a moment. "Where is your Padawan?"

"Re-checking the supplies," Dag answered.

Arthur nodded, "Good. Can you get the others on the comlink?"

There was a soft beep before the familiar voice of Bors greeted them, _What do ya need; Lance causing trouble yet?_>>

Lance sighed in fake exasperation and rolled his eyes again, "You're just jealous that I can still out fly and out fight you."

On the other end of the connection Bors laughed. Arthur shook his head in amusement – he had missed this very much. "The Archives said that the Pendragon clan controls three planets in this system – Ventooine, Pzob and Centaris. Both Ventooine and Centaris are Republic outposts and apparently their old owners want them back," Arthur explained with his voice carrying across the link, before touching the map screen and bringing up a planet readout. "That's why we brought two ships. The four of you will go to Ventooine and we will stay on Centaris."

_Right, sounds easy enough_,>> Gawain replied.

"No matter how easy it may seem, be on your guard always," Arthur said, "We'll be in contact."

* * *

Lucan looked from behind Lance's pilot chair as they flew down to land on the planet. He was a curious boy, part of the reason Dagonet chose him as his first Padawan. His eyes were bright as he surveyed the new world before him. Centaris was a planet seemingly untouched by much of the civilization of the inner workings of the galaxy. There were no tall buildings and massive cities. Instead there were forests and mountains, streams and green grass. Everything was green, except for the snow decorating the tips of the mountains. It was the most beautiful place that Lucan had ever seen. 

They slowed down as Lance brought them near the outpost. It looked rather out of place on technologically secluded Centaris. In fact, it almost made Lance wonder why at all they would need the assistance of Jedi at all if the outpost had a higher technology and weapons. But, things may not be as they appear and they would have to find out.

"Arthur," Lance called softly, glancing toward the back of the ship as they neared the landing bay. "We're here," the knight said once the other man came forward to stand on his other side.

"Good," Arthur replied after they received permission to land, "Take us down."

* * *

Guards bearing the sign of the Republic greeted them once they left the ship. The four hooded figures were escorted inside the metallic outpost. From the beautiful forests and grasslands into the harsh and artificially lit corridors of the outpost was quite a change, and a rather disappointing one. 

"Welcome, Master Jedi, the last transmission from the Courscant said to expect you soon and here you are," the slightly older man in security force officer's uniform said, seeming slightly uncomfortable with their presence, "My name is Germanius, I am in charge of the security forces on Centaris and Ventooine."

Arthur nodded simply, before he and the others took down their hoods, "I am Arthur Castus. This is Lancelot Duluk, Dagonet and his Padawan Lucan." He paused for a moment, glancing around the control room of the outpost where they now stood, "The Council has informed us of your problems with the local inhabitance. I would like to speak with you further on this matter, but first, I would like to take a look around," Arthur smiled briefly. In truth, something felt off; there was something here that didn't feel right and made him on edge. He could tell Lance sensed it too, but for some reason he couldn't gather what it was.

"Yes, yes, of course Master Jedi," Germanius said with a smile that reminded them too much of a weaseling politician. "This outpost and these men are at your disposal while you are here."

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes in the dark. He didn't wake suddenly or with a jolt, but calmly. However, the visions and dreams still in his mind; haunting him. Slowly, he got up, not bothering to put on his tunic – it was a warm night. There was generated cooling system, as they found this outpost was quite primitive even for Republic standards, much like the planet it was on. However, the planetary primitive state seemed to fit, but the outpost..didn't. Outside it was cooler, and the breeze from on top of the stone wall that was obviously not built by the security forces, felt good on his bare skin. 

From the other sleepcouch in the room, Lance watched his friend leave. He waited a few moments before quietly going after him. There was no surprise when he found Arthur on top of the wall, staring out into the forest.

For a long time, Lance stood watching his friend. He knew that he had changed after he returned to the Temple after being a slave for five years. He knew that his friends looked at him differently as well. Some things could never be brought back the way they were. And he hated to see something similar happen to Arthur.

The younger man's eyes traced the scar down Arthur's back that the bacta had healed, but not completely erased. Same with the scar on his face. Slowly he brought his gaze down to the bare mechanical left leg visible now only because of the knee-length short pants Arthur wore when training, which he had done before bed to clear his thoughts. Apparently it hadn't helped ward off the nightmares that hadn't gone away the whole week that they had been on Centaris.

"Are you all right?" Lance asked at last, walking closer to stand next to Arthur.

The other nodded, not at all surprised by his friend's presence.

"Look, Arthur," he started, running a hand through his curly hair with a sigh, "I know that they already ran you through the gauntlet of Soul Healers and everything. I know exactly what that's like. You're probably tired of hearing it, but, I'm here if you need to talk."

There was no response for a long moment, Arthur continued to look out into the darkness. Lancelot turned away and was about to head back to the room when Arthur finally spoke. "Something doesn't feel right here."

"I've felt it too. It's just the conflict with the people here."

Arthur shook his head, "There's something else; something dangerous."

"I've felt nothing else, Arthur," Lance said softly with another sigh, "I know you lost your Master, but-.."

"I didn't loose my Master," the other man snapped, turning to look at his friend with coldness in his grey eyes, "If they told you that's what happened, then they're wrong. How do you think I lost my leg? He cut it off! He turned Lancelot, my Master turned to the Darkside."

Lance dropped his gaze to the stone wall beneath their bare feet. "I'm sorry, Arthur," he said softly.

"No…I'm sorry, Lance, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Arthur sighed, looking out at the trees once more.

"If you do sense something that we don't, then we will be on our guard," the younger knight said after a few moments, "We haven't yet seen any of the resistance, and I admit that that in itself is strange."

Arthur nodded again. "We will see them soon."

"Good, I was beginning to think we might have a boring mission." They both smiled a little. "I'll leave you to your meditation," Lance said at last and turned to leave. He paused a moment; his sight lingering on the signs of a battle between Arthur and the man who had acted as his father for most of his life. With a silent sigh, Lance walked back to the room.

But Arthur stayed on top of the wall. Something drew his attention, and though he could not see it on his own, he could feel the pair of eyes watching him from the darkness of the trees.


	3. The Old Wizard

Ok, finally, here's the next chapter. It's kind of long. In fact, it's too long. But I hate to say it, the rest of the chapters may not be this long, so don't be too disappointed if they're not. I'll try to make them a good length and get lots of stuff in them though. This also ends kind of abruptly because I'm tired and didn't want to make it any longer than it is lol. But I think it's ok. Anyway, enjoy.

(Italics in these> indicate transmissions and regular italics indicate thoughts, dreams or flashbacks)

Chapter 3 – The Old Wizard

_Bors handled aggressive negotiations well yesterday,_> Gawain reported through the hologram in Arthur and Lance's room. The small transmitter sat on top of Arthur's sleepcouch while he, Lance, Dag and Lucan stood in front of it, watching the blue figures of the other four Jedi on nearby Ventooine.

Arthur sighed, "Keep in mind that this is not an exercise in lightsabre technique. We are here to keep the peace, not to start a war."

_ We don't want to get too bored though, do we?_> Bors laughed.

Lance rolled his eyes as Arthur sighed again. "Bors.." Arthur started, "We all know you find peace boring, but these people don't. The Council was very clear in their brief of our mission."

Bors rubbed his shaved head in the hologram, _Yes Arthur.._>

_We did make contact with the leaders on Ventooine,_> Tristan said after a moment, _But the Republic guards scared them off so we didn't get to talk long._>

"We must be patient," Dag added after a moment.

Arthur nodded in agreement, "We haven't yet talked to the leaders here, they have proven elusive, but likely soon. I will give a report to the Council. We will talk again later."

* * *

_Arthur walked down one of the many pathways in the Temple gardens, passing by the exotic and beautiful flowers and plants that grew there. Many Jedi meditated here, feeling at one with the Force amidst the life, nature and peace. He knew that this was a place that his Master would go in the evenings and now that he had finished the studying he had done for that day, he went to seek Peris to meditate with his teacher and the man he viewed as a father._

_Standing still for a moment, he closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a bright shining light, warm and comforting and beautiful. This was his Master's presence. _

_ Master, where are you?>_

_He could hear Peris' friendly laugh across their Force bond. Use your feelings, Artorius, come find me. You are near.>_

_Arthur smiled. Yes Master, I'm coming.>_

_As he continued down the path, he saw many of his friends and teachers. Dag and Bors splashed around in the lake that was used for swimming while Tristan climbed in a near by tree – typical Tristan – while Gawain was sleeping in the shade. He wanted to go over to them, but Peris had asked him to join him in the garden earlier, so perhaps when their meditation was done. Dag noticed him walk by and waved. Arthur smiled and nodded back. _

_He rounded the corner and saw the familiar horned headed humanoid, Master Eeth Koth, floating as he sought to listen to the Force. If Lance's Master was here that must mean Lance was near by too, but he didn't see his friend. _

_Another Master passed him on the path and nodded with a kind smile, a little bit like Peris, only more so. Arthur smiled also and bowed in respect, "Master Qui-Gon." He always liked Master Jinn, though many of the other Jedi found him a bit radical. But Qui-Gon was a man very strong with the living Force, and Arthur had a great deal of respect for him._

"_Arthur," Qui-Gon replied kindly as he passed by. Shortly following him was his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was older than Arthur, and he wasn't as familiar as the others, but they still knew each other. The two Padawans smiled and waved as they walked._

_Finally, Arthur came to one of the far reaches of the gardens when he followed the bright signal of his Master. Peris was kneeling with his eyes closed, and his hands quietly placed on his legs. He was a very strong man, physically, but the image of him here at the gardens didn't seem out of place as it normally would if a largely built man were to settle down and meditate. There was no awkwardness. Arthur sat down next to him._

_Peris didn't open his eyes at first, but he did smile gently. He reached one hand out and placed it on his Padawan's shoulder in a signal to join him in meditation. Arthur smiled also and got onto his knees, taking a deep breath before also closing his eyes and feeling the Force all around him._

* * *

"_Padawan?" _

_Arthur stood still, staring at the form in front of him. Everything looked the same, Peris' shaved head and the small beard and moustache only around his mouth. His Jedi robe even – nothing was different. But Arthur looked into the man's dark eyes and shivered. There was something cold there, something that had not been before. He took a step back._

"_Arthur?" Peris questioned again, almost as if he was curious why his Padawan did not come to him._

_But the lightsabre hilt in his hand gave it away. The body of the man they had been sent to protect with a wound that was not from a blaster rifle gave it away. Yes there was something cold, something very cold. And dark._

"_Artorius," Peris said finally , an unnatural growl surfacing in his throat. Something flashed in his eyes, making them turn reddish-yellow for only a second. "Come, my apprentice."_

_Arthur shook his head, "No." He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he reached for his lightsabre. "You killed him. We were supposed to protect him."_

_With a sigh, Peris seemed to soften again, "You do not know what passed here, Padawan." But it only lingered for a moment. Arthur nearly jumped when his Master ignited his lightsabre. What ever he had seen flash across Peris' face returned. "But you will not be able to tell anyone what has happened. He betrayed me…as did you."_

_A look of horror and pain surfaced in Arthur's eyes. "Why are you doing this!" he shouted, bringing his blue sabre up to block the same colour as Peris'. _

_Peris laughed. Every wall was torn down around the young Padawan, everything that made him feel safe and loved was no longer there. The Master lunged at his student, just as he would have if they were in the Temple practicing. But this was not practice. And how could Arthur possibly fight the man who had raised him as his own son, and knew every move before he even made it. _

_Slowly he drew on the Force and let it flow through him as he had been taught. Arthur knew he had to stay calm and center on the Force. But Peris' anger and passion was what fueled him. He was stronger than the younger man remembered._

_The fight seemed to be a stalemate, but Arthur was quickly loosing his focus while he inwardly battled with the betrayal of his Master. Peris used it to his advantage brutally. He brought the hilt of his sabre up to hit Arthur in the face, scraping a long gash across his cheek with the force of it. The blow knocked him off balance, spinning him around. Peris raked his sabre across his Padawan's back, cutting deeply but not enough to kill him right away. He would die slowly, while Peris would not be there to watch him. Somewhere deep inside, he could not bring himself to kill Arthur face-to-face. _

_There was hesitation. Arthur dropped to his knees in pain with his back burning along with the other singes and marks of combat over his body. Peris brought his sabre to Arthur's neck and the younger man closed his eyes, waiting for the imminent death. He hesitated again. Too many times of being a father to this boy caused him to wait. _

_With a last grip and a burst of Force-guided energy, Arthur pulled out from under the sabre, with blood dripping down his face, and moved to attack Peris again. Tears of pain, both kinds of pain, clouded his vision. Anger welled up inside._

_But Peris' hatred was more than Arthur's anger and he snarled, ducking out of the attack and swiping his lightsabre down to catch his apprentice's leg just above the knee. The limb flew off and Arthur fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Peris turned around to see his former student on the ground trembling with tears running down his face. A small conscience voice told him to pick the younger man up and hold him in his arms one last time as he had done when Arthur was a child. But he pushed the voice back, never letting it resurface again._

_Peris Brond turned his back and left the battle damaged room. He knew Arthur would be dead soon, no one would find him there in time, there were only two other Jedi in this system and they were on another planet and wouldn't be able to reach him. Now, Peris would disappear and fade into the darkness._

_Arthur closed his eyes as he watched his former Master leave. His heart was shattered and physical pain was overpowered by everything else. But he concentrated on the Force and felt for another presence. He saw a ship coming to their planet. Arthur opened his eyes and whispered to the still air, letting the Force carry his message. "Master Qui-Gon…help…"_

* * *

Arthur sat up suddenly in bed, the first time he had been violently awoken by his nightmares in a long time. Raising a shaking hand, he shivered as he ran his fingers through his hair. His face was damp with sweat. 

"Are you all right?" Lance asked sleepily from the other sleepcouch in the room.

With a sigh, Arthur nodded and got up. "I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," he said, pulling on his outer tunic and boots before grabbing his cloak and lightsabre. "I'm fine, Lance. Go back to sleep."

Lance yawned and rubbed his eyes before rolling over and going back to sleep. This had carried on the entire month they were on Centaris, every night Arthur woke from a nightmare. Every time, he hadn't let Lance help him. The younger Knight wasn't about to give up on his friend and Arthur had been the only one who hadn't given up on him after he came back to the Temple after being a slave. He had nightmares too, he knew what it was like. But Arthur had to let him help him, he wouldn't force the man.

The night was cooler than it had been when they first came and Arthur was grateful for his cloak. He stood up again on top of the stone wall, looking into the forest. Something was watching him back, he could feel it.

"Who are you?" Arthur whispered into the still night air.

A sudden breeze passed by him carrying a reply. _Come, Artorius, come see me._

Slowly, he walked down from the wall and quietly moved passed the guards until he was out of the gate and onto the damp field. It may be dark, but there was still light from the bright moon just above him. Arthur entered the woods calmly. He listened, but there was no sound. And he saw nothing either. He walked further.

A form appeared before him and he stopped, but made no move towards his weapon. There was no hostility here. The old man was wearing a long cloak and carried a staff. His face and arms and what Arthur could see of his body were painted blue and there was a circle on his forehead. The old man walked closer. "Artorius Castus," he said as if greeting an old friend.

"How do you know me?" Arthur asked. He could not sense a strong feeling of the Force here.

The old man smiled, "You are my nephew, of course I know you."

Arthur blinked in surprised. He had never known what planet he was from, nor if he even had any relatives. "I was born here?" he asked softly.

"Yes, this was your mother's home. Come with me, we will talk. I am Merlin," he said, beginning to walk deeper into the forest. "I know that you have come to negotiate. We will talk with you and your friends, but not with the Republic, they will shoot us on sight despite what Commander Germanius has told you. They have yet to ever keep their word."

A little hesitantly at first, Arthur followed Merlin. He knew that now he had the chance, he should do his best to negotiate and stick to business, but it was hard when many question burned in his mind and could not be cleared yet.

Merlin smiled and looked at the slightly taller man. "You wish to know of your parents?" he asked.

"How did you know that?"

"I can tell many things. You rely on the Force, I have other means," said the old wizard. He paused for a moment and sighed. "Before we arrive at the village, I will tell you of your parents. Uther Castus was a Jedi Knight, the same as you. When our people controlled three planets in this system, there was a great civil war between us and your father along with another Jedi had been sent to help us bring peace," Merlin explained, "Your father fell in love with my sister, Igraine. But as you know, this love is not allowed in the Jedi Order. I spoke with Uther and told him that if he were to love my sister enough to marry her, than he should be named King and he would unite us again, as we are the ruling family. We needed a strong King and your father was not only strong but peaceful. He would unite us. He left the Jedi Order and married my sister and was crowned King Uther Castus Pendragon and his wife, Queen Igrain Castus Pendragon."

Arthur paused for a moment and looked at Merlin silently. "Where are they now?"

"They were killed," Merlin said softly, looking down at the ground, "It was after we had lived in peace for many years. Then there was war again and the Republic saw an advantage and came here and Ventooine since we no longer controlled three planets and our hold on our homes here was weak. We have no King. I lead these people, but they need a true King, not a wizard simply to guide them. But you, Arthur, are of that line. If you so choose, you may take the path your father chose."


End file.
